


I Just Want To See You

by Spiritualjosh



Category: Twenty Øne Piløts
Genre: Anxiety, Arguments, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Mental Disorders, Music, Smut, Stress, dont say i didn't warn you, homophobes, joshler - Freeform, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritualjosh/pseuds/Spiritualjosh
Summary: Basically Tyler has mental disorders he can't help. He's close to committing suicide, until a special someone helps him. That someone, is a teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is triggering ok im sorry  
> my name is mia by the way (:

It was my first day of being a new teacher at school. I honestly didn't know what to expect, I don't know why I thought I would have good kids considering this is a high school. But for the majority, everyone was good. Except, from what I've learned, Brendon Urie. He is an 18 year old male who is clearly openly gay. I'm a little bit of a homophobe so I'm not really okay with that. He clearly loves to announce he's gay every 10 minutes and make the whole class which pisses me off. 

"gUYS iM gAAAYYY!!" This was literally what I heard all fucking day. 

But what really caught my eye, was a boy in the very back, a beanie on his head, black hoodie, and he seemed to be writing. Or drawing? His name is Tyler, Tyler Joseph. He was quiet the whole time and disturbed no one. He's 19 and he was the only one who wasn't on a phone, talking, or disrespecting me. I knew that I was going to like him as a student. 

As it was lunchtime, I stayed in the classroom and ate my lunch there. Taco Bell, my favorite. I was casually eating and scrolling through my phone as I heard a sudden knock at my door. It shocked me for a second but then I put my food and phone down on my desk and decided to open the door.

"Err.. uhm.. Mr.- Mr. Dun..?" Standing there, Tyler asked in a small voice seeming to be afraid to talk.

"Oh, hello Tyler. What brings you here..?" I said to him.

"S-sorry to disturb you.. But I was wondering.. Uh.. Could I possibly e-eat in here..?" He said, stuttering.

"Sure Tyler! Anything, but I must ask why?" 

"Uh just the kids - I mean n-nothing.. Just.. Wanted to keep out the noise.." he said.

I knew there was another reason. I just didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so I simply just allowed him in and we ate in silence. I would glance over a few times. He didn't really eat, instead he just had a notebook out and was writing the whole time. He's gotta be creative if he writes a lot, right? But soon the bell rang and we said our goodbyes to each other. And after a few more classes it was time to leave.

As I was driving home I started to wonder, is Tyler really okay? What could've been the reason why he wanted to eat in my room specifically? He could've easily went outside and avoid the noise. But he chose to stay in my room. Could he possible I don't know.. like me?? No Josh, stop thinking like that. It isn't possible that on our first day, a student could already be liking me. Especially a male. But, it's a possibility.. 

As I arrived home I simply sat all my stuff down at the front door and immediately went to go take a nice, warm shower to clear my thoughts. I thought I heard footsteps out front but I decided to ignore it. What could be the worst thing to happen? I all of a sudden turn gay and be in a relationship with one of my students? No way.. Nope. There are low chances of that happening. But what will I do if it does??

That shower really didn't help clear more y thoughts. Let's just go to bed and hopefully be prepared for tomorrow..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story (;  
> I will be updating in the future ;0 x  
> This story was actually inspired by Innocent High


End file.
